


【藏源】关于源氏的五次幻想和一次现实（完结）

by loveufleta



Category: overwatch, 守望先锋
Genre: M/M, 藏源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 大量青春期性幻想，性幻想阶段源氏未成年 不能接受请点❌。伪源藏情节。幻想中会有源氏掌控主导权，但不会有源藏的实质或者插入情节。毕竟源氏的理想很丰满而现实是骨感的。其他：想写一写源氏是如何对半藏产生特殊情感的，以及这样的情感如何伴随了源氏整个青春期。这个故事本属于一个尚未构思完全的藏源长篇，也许不会把长篇写出来，所以就截取中间片段写个小短篇试试。笔力不足请见谅。





	【藏源】关于源氏的五次幻想和一次现实（完结）

1.

 

源氏的青春期比起其他男孩们来的稍晚，他的那些朋友们，早在十一二岁时就看过不知道从哪里得来的AV碟片。一群乳臭未干的小孩挤在一间卧室里，围坐在显示屏前目不转睛的盯着屏幕上赤裸柔软的女性身体，想象着自己是里面的另一主角，同时手掌握住自己裤子里勃发的性器，用粗糙生疏的手法安抚揉搓。

源氏坐在最外围，兴趣缺缺，片中女性身材曼妙，叫声甜腻，脸蛋也足够甜美到成为任何一个青春期男孩的最佳幻想对象。而源氏对此毫无兴趣，他的身体甚至对这样旖旎的画面没有产生一点点的变化。他的手握在他没有精神的老二上，模仿着其他男孩的动作，假做自己也在做与其他人相同的事情，来避免自己无法融入男孩群体之中。

在源氏十四岁时，他突然明白了那些让他的朋友们为之疯狂的，关于性和欲望的幻想起源，他从没想过这一次各种意义上的迟到，改变了他之后整个青春时代的生活。

 

无风的夏日，阳光把一切都炙烤的昏昏沉沉，岛田城里随处可见的高大樱花树投射下来的阴影也无法抵挡这片炎热，吵闹的知了声代替了屋檐下清脆的风铃。源氏赖在空调房里哪里也不愿意去，侍女熏端了一盘冰镇好的西瓜走进房间，放到大字型瘫在地板上乘凉的源氏面前，“小少爷，你的弓道课要迟到了。”

源氏听罢朝她眨眨眼，无所谓的开口，“没事，反正葵姬不会跟我计较的。”伸手从瓷盘里捞过一块西瓜，一口咬下，脆甜的汁水在口腔里绽开，源氏还没来得及赞扬，就被熏的话喜的坐起来。

“今天半藏少主也在。”熏一把夺走源氏手中的西瓜，“你不去，少主肯定又要念叨你不努力练习了。”

“兄长回来了？”源氏从地板上爬起来，半藏开始着手家族事务后已经很久没回到岛田城中了，“你怎么不早点告诉我！”源氏埋怨着熏，利索的爬起来打开衣柜找出自己的弓道服换上。

“我昨天就告诉过你了，而你正在通关你的游戏，少爷。”源氏无视了熏的白眼，拿起一块西瓜，叼在嘴上，手上系好弓道服的腰带，含糊不清的，“把西瓜冰上，我回来再吃。”

 

哼着小曲往弓道练习场走，源氏明面上从不说自己有多喜爱自己的兄长，可全岛田城都知道二少主是大少主的黏人精跟屁虫。母亲早逝，而父亲尽管疼爱纵容，忙碌也始终对让他源氏来说更像是个长辈的代名词，兄长半藏成为了源氏在童年时期所有情感寄托。  
沿着长廊没走多久，夏日的炎热温度已经将源氏烘烤的如同水里刚打捞出来的鱼类，浑身湿漉漉的滴着水。汗水已经濡湿了他的后背，弓道服黏黏糊糊的贴在皮肤上，源氏不由的加快脚步，想要快点进入凉爽舒适的空调间。

脚步迈到了弓道场门口，源氏又收回了步子，他转而绕到了弓道场的后面，悄悄趴在窗口上，想想瞧瞧许久没见的兄长有没有什么变化。

半藏站在弓道场的中央，赤裸着上身，尚未成人的半藏还为获得文身的资格，夏日的阳光透过透明的窗玻璃照射进房间，照在他光洁而紧实的肌肉上。高强度的训练导致即使在温度适宜的空调房中，也抑制不住汗水的倾泻，他的脸颊泛着运动后溢出的红色，黑色的头发因为汗水的原因染上了更深的黑。搭上箭，抬手，拉满弓，半藏专注在面前的靶子上。哪怕他们现在隔了十多米，源氏也能穿透房间里浮动的阳光看到半藏在射出箭的前一秒眯了眯眼。随后箭正中靶心，半藏放下举着弓箭的手臂，汗水随着他的动作沿着皮肤滑下，他的注意力从靶子上移开，嘴角扬起一个细微的满意的弧度。

源氏感到脑中一片空白，耳朵上如同被人用手掌捂住，一切声音都开始远离，知了吵吵闹闹的声音开始褪去，身体的温度上升的比周围的气温还要高，源氏低下头，第一次看到了自己的小兄弟抬起了头，弓道服被以肉眼可见的程度顶起一块令人尴尬的高度。源氏想到了那些为性与欲望疯狂的朋友，他感到一阵口干舌燥，他想要立刻离开这里回到自己的房间，用手掌握住自己的老二，无需假装，真真正正的撸上一发。

“……氏，源氏。”半藏低沉的声音从头顶传来，周围空白的一切逐渐消失，知了不停歇的叫声回到了源氏的耳中。阳光照射的半藏的影子完完全全的将源氏包裹在一片阴影之下，而源氏没有因为这片投射下来的荫蔽感到凉爽，热度仿佛又上升了一格，他吞了吞唾液，抬起头对上半藏的视线，努力摆出无辜的表情朝自己的兄长眨了眨眼，同时往前挪动一步，这样窗户的高度足够挡住自己的下身，源氏心里殷切的希望半藏没有注意到自己身体这种背乱伦理令人厌恶的变化。

半藏确实没注意到源氏的变化，他只看到自己的弟弟傻乎乎的呆愣在窗外树下零零碎碎的阳光里，迟到了弓道课还试图用装作无辜的脸逃脱罪责。

“你在这干什么，也不嫌热？”半藏挑了挑眉，看着自己歪着头像只刚刚降落在窗边不明所以的小麻雀一般的弟弟。

“这里可以清楚的看到兄长刚才的英姿嘛。”源氏朝半藏做了个鬼脸，半藏也不再追究，不论源氏做了什么莫名其妙的捣蛋事，他就是拿源氏没辙，侧身让开，“还不进来。”

源氏立刻身手麻利的翻进房间，他的欲望削减在宽大的弓道服里，正对上他们的忍术老师葵姬严肃的脸，源氏吓的缩到半藏身后，“你会帮我给葵姬说说的对吧，兄长。”源氏可怜巴巴的拽着半藏。

半藏无奈的摇摇头，“下次可别这样。”

“当然不会了。”源氏看似认真的保证到。

 

结束训练回到房间时已经是傍晚时间，源氏没有急着换下身上已经湿透了的弓道服，他躺倒在床上，望着白茫茫的天花板，知了的叫声带领他又回到了下午的时光，从那一扇玻璃看过去的光景，自己兄长的身体，带着汗水和热气的身体。

裤子里的欲望再一次抬起了头，源氏舔了舔干燥到起皮的嘴唇，比嘴唇坚硬的死皮割在柔软的舌头上，不一样的触感引的源氏忍不住再舔了一次，侧过头，看到桌上熏早已放置在桌上的半个冰镇西瓜，西瓜皮因为温度变化而凝结了水珠，当水珠到达承受极限时，就沿着西瓜皮光滑的表面滑下，源氏回想到了半藏身体上的汗水，沿着他皮肤滑下的汗水，在阳光的照射下显得亮晶晶的。

源氏的手探进裤子里，握住了自己早已勃发的性器，沿着柱体上下滑动，一如自己的那些朋友们看着显示屏上赤裸交叠的身体时所做的。

圈紧了在手掌中变大的性器。

源氏注意到半藏的视线从靶子上移开，他的嘴角还带着那个射中靶心的得意笑意，他的视线看了过来，四目相对，身上的汗水还在不断地沿着半藏身体的曲线滑下。

他朝着源氏所在的窗口走过去，源氏的后背早已经被汗水濡湿，衣料紧贴在皮肤上，带来黏黏糊糊让人不适的触感，他知道半藏发现了自己的所在，他的手还在继续揉搓着自己的下身，他的理智告诉他应该在半藏走过来之前停下动作，可他还在继续着。

半藏一步步的走近，汗水随着他的动作，沿着人鱼线滑进令人遐想的地方，他的弓道服裤子与身体接触的边缘已经被汗水染出了更深的颜色，如他额前的黑发，深沉的黑色比半藏眼中难以捉摸的情绪还要吸引源氏。

源氏在手上加快了动作，知了的叫声仿佛应和着他的动作，叫的节奏也加快了。

半藏只需两步就会停在窗边，源氏却无法停下自己的手，他手上的动作越来越快，越来越激烈。

半藏停住了，停在窗边，他透过玻璃注视着源氏，抬手，源氏看到了他胳膊上的肌肉跟随动作而变得鼓起。窗户被拉来，他的阴影投下来，完全罩住了源氏，他薄而锋利的可以伤人的两片嘴唇开合，吐出了一个词，“源氏。”

源氏仰起头，挺身，如同脱水的鱼被甩在岸上，他挣扎着射在了手中。眼前一簇簇绽开的白光，当这些白光从瞳眸上褪去，源氏才意识到手掌心里那些灼热而黏腻的液体意味着什么。

他躺在床上，傍晚橙红色的夏日阳光笼罩着他，沾满精液的手从裤子里拿出来，在阳光下摊开掌心，空气里布满了汗水和精液的味道，身上的弓道服早已湿透，源氏感到疲倦袭击了他的神经，窗外的知了还在叫个不停，源氏昏昏沉沉的想，明天一定要叫熏把这些讨厌的知了都粘了去。

窗沿下的风铃在一阵轻微的风里清脆的叮铃了一声，随后又消声在傍晚昏黄的阳光里。

 

 

02.

 

视线跟随着半藏皮肤上文身的图样移动，刚刚完成不久的文身边缘还泛着红色。源氏仿佛还能听到文身笔在绘制时产生的嗡鸣运作声。半藏坐在椅子上，他的表情一如往常的平静而克制，似乎文身的绘画没有给他带来一丝疼痛，半藏抬起低垂的眼睑，视线从地面转移，投射在源氏专注的脸上。

源氏往前挪动步伐，膝盖与半藏的相抵。抬起手，指尖触碰到半藏滚烫的皮肤，似乎被皮肤传递过来的热量灼伤，迅速的缩回手。视线对上半藏深邃的注视，半藏没有阻止他的动作，他依旧沉默的看着他，瞳孔如同一片深幽的潭水。源氏再一次试探着伸出手，他适应了温度，用指腹摩挲着半藏带有纹身的皮肤上，略微凸起的纹路，带着刚刚剥落的痂，还有那些尚未剥落的痂，曲起手指，用修整平整的指甲抠掉一块深色的痂。半藏的表情依旧毫无变化，这样的疼痛不足以困扰他。

文身已经经过了一层层的上色绘制，龙型栩栩如生从半藏的胸口盘绕过整条胳膊，一直至手腕处才收尾。源氏的指尖模拟了纹身笔的路径，一寸一寸的抚摸过文身在皮肤上小小的凸起纹路，半藏沉默的注视让他感到一阵口干舌燥，喉咙收紧，干涩的隐隐传来细微的疼痛。

源氏收回手，分开半藏的双腿，将自己的身体挤进他的腿间，半藏的脸上一闪而过的困惑，随后放任了源氏的行为，就像他平常一次又一次的原谅了弟弟的恶作剧一样。

源氏半跪在半藏的面前，让自己的视线能刚好与他的文身齐平，他没有再注视半藏，而是全心全意的将自己的注意力放在了文身上，脑袋向前倾斜，靠近到源氏的脸颊能感受到半藏皮肤传来的温度，文身的每一处细节都更加的清晰。源氏下意识的吞咽唾沫，想要以此缓解喉咙的干涩感。  
探出舌尖湿漉漉的滑过文身细微凸起的表面，源氏小心翼翼的抬眼，半藏半合着眼，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿在一起，看起来仿佛隐忍着某种情绪。

他没有推开源氏。

这让源氏嘴角翘起恶作剧成功时才出现的弧度，舌头大面积的舔舐过覆有文身的皮肤表面，湿润的唾液染湿皮肤，在冷色的灯光下泛起一层亮闪闪的光泽。源氏搭在半藏小臂上的手掌随着更加放肆的动作收紧，用手掌完全握住了半藏的胳膊。

上挑的视线注意着半藏表情的变化，源氏的舌头几乎舔湿半藏的整个左胸，他没有放过挺立在胸口的红粒。源氏含住它，用灵活的舌尖毫无保留的舔弄吮吸，直到半藏紧抿的双唇中终于溢出一声低喘。

这一切都让源氏的下身硬的发痛。

下身裤子的紧绷以及疼痛唤回了源氏的神智，安静的房间里只有纹身笔运转发出的嗡嗡声，散发冷光的灯从天花板上吊下来，尽职尽责的照亮整个房间。

“你看起来要睡着了，源氏。”半藏的表情一如往常的平静而克制，似乎文身的绘画没有给他带来一丝疼痛，“我以为是你自己说要来看这个纹身是如何完成的，好在你十八岁的时候有所心理准备。”半藏抬起眼睑，视线投射在源氏身上。

已经硬起来的老二紧绷绷的挤在裤子里，源氏庆幸自己是反跨坐在椅子上的，这样椅背可以完美的遮挡住他的下身。听到半藏的话，源氏趴在椅背上打了个哈欠，“这比我想象的要无聊太多了，兄长。”源氏在脑海里回想这今天的数学作业，他试图用那些无聊的公式把关于半藏纹身而起的欲望驱赶开。

半藏对于源氏这样的反应在意料之中，他只是露出了无奈的轻笑，“你该回去完成你的作业了。”  
源氏的一只手臂脱力的挂在椅背上摇摇晃晃，他盯着半藏逐渐成型的文身，龙尾即将盘绕上他的小臂，源氏的掌心在那段幻想中曾触碰过的位置，他下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，那段欲望纠缠着他，“作业比这个还要无聊。”有那么一瞬间，源氏感觉半藏的视线落在了自己的嘴唇上，又快速的移开。

仗着忍者服的盔甲足以遮挡已经勃起的下身，源氏站起身，决定离开这个折磨他神智的房间，回到房间继续完成那段想象。“不过游戏要比这个吸引人多了。”源氏补充一句，又匆匆扫了一眼刚刚绘制好的龙尾一羽，不等半藏回应，就钻出了房间。

 

PS：刚完成的文身不可以舔！会发炎！好孩子不要学哦

 

03.

 

古制规格的灯笼分布在和室的角落，微弱的灯光透过布料遮罩，勉强能照亮房间，光线时不时颤抖着如同被微风吹动的烛火。结成绸缎制作而成华丽和服的艺伎轻抖手腕摇动手中的扇子，她的面庞从扇子后缓缓露出，涂满白色颜料的脸在摇曳的灯光中显得楚楚动人，回身，露出同样布满颜料的后颈，垂头的动作可以让人清晰的看见她突出的尾椎骨节一点点消失在层层叠叠的宽大领口中。

艺伎的舞步伴随着乐器声克制而撩人，源氏的心思已经彻底从面前精致的食物上脱离开，他注视着她，打量的视线从她半阖的眼睛上移到她涂的鲜艳的嘴唇上——这几乎算得上薄得过分的嘴唇。

源氏想到了半藏，半藏也有这般的薄唇。

“源氏，你已经成年，有必要加入到家族事务中了。”已经成为帝国统治者的半藏早已褪去身上的忍者服饰，被西装革履包裹，他此时正紧皱眉头注视坐在自己的办公桌前看着还穿着高中制服的源氏。

“你越来越喜欢皱眉头了，兄长，当心老的快。”源氏一屁股坐在半藏对面的客座椅子上，“你知道我一直对这些事情毫无兴趣。”伸出胳膊肘支撑到桌面上，托腮看着自己的兄长大人。  
半藏源氏直面的调侃没有做出回应，他开始了他所惯常的训话口吻，那套让源氏烂熟于心的训教，源氏必须听完，否则半藏可能会搬出长老会，那群干枯瘦弱的一只脚都踩进坟墓里的老头要比半藏更难对付。

源氏的视线在房间里搜索着，寻找可以转移注意力的事物来应付半藏的训话。

他的目光落在了半藏开开合合的嘴唇上，半藏嘴唇薄得如同锋利的刀片，带着硬度的唇型让半藏看起来具有足够的威严度，鲜红的舌尖偶尔能从唇齿间闪过，源氏喜欢半藏读浊音的力度，也喜欢他读轻音的随性，哪怕这些是用在教训他上。

源氏还在猜想半藏充满杀伤力的嘴唇是否会像他若隐若现的舌头那样灵动柔软，带着香气和软糯的女声唤回了他的神智。

“今日的菜品可是不和源氏君的胃口？”里代千惠的舞蹈早已结束，她跪坐在源氏身边，端起温过的酒盏，将源氏手中的酒杯填满，她的每一个发声都是经过训练的克制和灵巧，让人总有一种想要继续探寻倾听下去的欲望。

源氏笑起来，喝了一口手中的酒，“并没有什么不妥。”

千惠为他再次斟满酒杯，三味线的演奏还在继续，跳跃的人造烛火映照出纸门外来来去去的人影，低声的交谈声不太明晰的穿透进房间，随后被三味线的声音盖过，千惠涂满特殊颜料的脸上染上一层让人难以捉摸的笑容，源氏知道这是来自她严苛的艺伎训练，但他总会从她身上看到半藏的影子，不仅仅是那张薄唇，还有她总是让人摸不透的笑容，那上翘的唇角和半藏笑容的弧度那般相似，只可惜，半藏在源氏面前展露的笑容总是真实的，而千惠，似乎永远戴着一层面具。

“源氏君今日可是一口未吃。”千惠放下酒盏，伸手拿起筷子，用筷子挑起盘中摆放整齐的生鱼片，“这是今日最新鲜的五条鰤。”

源氏被她开开合合的嘴唇完全吸引了注意力，涂着鲜艳颜色的嘴唇让洁白的牙齿与柔软粉嫩的舌头有了更加明晰的对比，源氏又一次想到了半藏，半藏的嘴唇亲吻起来是否也会是柔软而炽热的？

“我能吻你吗？”三味线的声音戛然而止，千惠的手轻微的抖了一下，鱼肉从筷子中滑落回盘中，打乱了盘子的规则。

演奏三味线的侍从紧盯着源氏，他自然清楚源氏岛田家族的身份，尽管如此源氏也不该越矩。

“抱歉，是我失礼了。”源氏有些慌张的起身，他朝千惠俯身致歉，随后离开了房间。

沿着昏暗的走廊前进，破坏规矩的话一旦说出口，源氏也许会上了这家店的黑名单，有些懊恼自己的一时兴起。

“源氏君，请留步。”千惠的声音从身后传来。

源氏停下脚步，回过身，千惠一步步靠近，尽管她心中焦急，脚步却依然保持着艺伎的风范，她停留在与源氏半步的距离处，微微仰起头，对上源氏的眼睛。

她的侍从并未跟来，源氏清楚这是他们单独的谈话。

“并非不可。”她开口道。

走廊此时静谧无人的仿佛这里不是夜夜笙歌的歌舞町著名艺伎店，千惠前挪半步靠近源氏，她身上甜美的脂粉气息闯入鼻腔中，她稍稍偏头便带动插在梳的精致的头发中的花穗装饰品。

源氏垂下视线，能刚好看见她那张酷似半藏的嘴唇，他长久的被对半藏的感情困扰着，这是个巨大的诱惑，这是他能在除想象之外最接近半藏的一次。

低下头，嘴唇与千惠的嘴唇交叠那看起来轮廓锋利的嘴唇，品尝起来却意外的柔软，脑海中一闪而过半藏上翘的嘴角，源氏没有深入，只是浅浅的触碰，随后退开，千惠也立刻后退一步，防止有别人注意到两人刚才所做之事。

她的脸上又一次出现了那令源氏觉得难以捉摸的笑容，“这是当初源氏君帮我解围的谢礼。”她缓慢而保持风度的拉开两人的距离，转身，缓步挪回了刚才的房间之中。

源氏感觉自己周身还萦绕着千惠身上的香气，他抿了抿唇，尝到了从千惠嘴唇上传递过来的带着微微苦涩的涂料，就像他此刻想念半藏的心情，相似度极高的亲吻并没能填满源氏心中欲望的沟壑，他觉得自己仿佛等不来晴天的晴天娃娃，在欲望的暴风雨里被吹的颠三倒四，心里空荡荡的漏着风。

 

04.

 

雪下了一整夜，庭院中已经白茫茫的一片，矮松叶子承受不住的那部分积雪落下，发出“噗”的一声，在地面的积雪上砸出一小块凹陷的痕迹。源氏下身围着一条白色的浴巾，拉开纸门，冷空气扑在皮肤上，激起一片小疙瘩，呼吸变成一团朦胧的雾气。

龙样的纹身缠绕在源氏的右腿上，已经成年的源氏获得了拥有龙神之力的资格，这意味着他也已经成为岛田家族的合法继承人，尽管源氏对此毫无兴趣。

温泉的热气源源不断地向上蒸腾，硫磺的味道冲入鼻腔，源氏哆嗦了一下，大步走过去，快速的钻进水中，热度渗透进皮肤里，源氏毫不掩饰的发出一声短促的呻吟声，本闭眼在水中沉默享受这份宁静的半藏因为源氏的动静，睁开眼，看着他，源氏扬扬眉毛，看了回去。

半藏锁骨以下的部分都藏在温泉水中，胸口的龙纹身在源氏下水时激起的水流波动中若隐若现，黑发散开在水里，跟随着水波飘动，隔着温泉的热气，源氏觉得自己有些看不透彻半藏的表情，他似乎正在打量自己，犹如正在捕猎的豹子，锁定了自己的猎物。

两人对视半晌，半藏开口，“别把你的脑袋伸进水里，你的头发会褪色。”

“这么久没见兄长就只想谈论我的头发吗？”源氏不满的撅了噘嘴，晃晃脑袋将那些不着边际的自我构想甩出脑海，他摆动胳膊在温泉里游动，游到与半藏相对的温泉的另一端边缘，后背贴上早已被泉水热度感染的温热的石块，仰起头看着灰蒙蒙的天空，再一次发出舒服的感叹声，“冬天就是应该泡温泉啊。”

半藏没有对此做出回应，他用眼角的余光注视着源氏，他许久没见的弟弟似乎比之前更加成熟了，半藏已经完全猜不透二十岁的源氏都在想些什么事情，两人似乎渐行渐远，这完全不是半藏想要看到的结果，他仍然希望自己能与弟弟保持亲密无间的关系。

“源氏，过来。”半藏直起身子，文身的部分更多的展露在水面之外，源氏困惑的眨眨眼睛，半藏随即又补上一句，“帮你擦背。”

源氏感觉温泉的热度也许太高了，高到热度从身体上升到了自己的脸颊上，他希望半藏没有注意到他的异样。

半藏见源氏没有动静，只是愣愣的盯着自己，再一次开口语气里带上了明显的愉悦和嘲笑的味道，“小时候总有人缠着我给他擦背，怎么？现在不想要了？”

“谁说不要了。”源氏张开手立刻游到半藏面前，将自己的后背朝向半藏，垂下头，看着一圈圈漾开的水波。

半藏的目光落在源氏因为低垂着头而展现出来的脖颈的弧度上，与脖子最贴近的尾部的头发因为没能染的完全，发根是属于源氏本来的黝黑的颜色，半藏拿起摆放在池边的毛巾，在温热的泉水中浸湿，避开他的头发，从颈椎的第二根骨节开始向下擦拭。

半藏的指尖无意间因为擦拭的动作蹭过源氏的皮肤，源氏摸不清自己是因为一部分身体暴露在冷空气中，还是因为半藏的触碰，身体控制不住的颤栗。

“很冷的话你可以再往水里一点。”半藏感觉到了源氏的颤抖，另一只按住源氏的肩膀把他往水里摁了摁。

肩膀上带着热度的掌心比温泉水的温度还要高，烫的源氏想要躲开，而半藏从来都容不得拒绝，他的手掌态度强硬的按住了想要反抗的源氏，握着毛巾的手继续向下，在水中带着力度擦拭源氏的后背。

半藏的手沿着脊椎一路向下，毛巾从他的手中脱离开，他伸手解开源氏围在下身的浴巾，吸满水的浴巾沉沉的坠入池底，宽大的手掌包住了源氏一边的臀瓣。源氏感到半藏紧靠在自己后背上的胸膛，乳尖磨蹭着肩胛骨的位置，半藏的呼吸靠的如此之近，源氏猜想他只需低下头，就能亲吻到自己的后颈。

半藏没有这么做，他低下头，嘴唇触碰源氏的耳廓，含住，他含糊不清的说着什么，源氏听的不真切，他的注意力完全被半藏手掌上的触碰吸引。半藏的一只手揉搓着源氏的臀肉，另一只手绕到源氏的身前，握住他在触摸下早已经勃起的性器，因为半藏抚弄的动作激起水流，温热的水流穿过半藏的指缝与他的动作应和着包裹住源氏的性器。

半藏退开一点身体，他揉捏臀瓣的手又重新回到源氏的后背，食指与中指一同带着爱意轻抚过源氏后背的每一寸皮肤，配合揉搓源氏性器的手掌，源氏感觉自己马上就要到达临界点，半藏低下头，嘴唇带着滚烫的温度，亲吻源氏圆润光滑的肩头——

有什么冰凉的东西落在了肩头，源氏抬起头，铅灰色的天空飘起了朦朦胧胧的雪花。

源氏的浴巾还好好的围在腰上，半藏手里还握着擦背用的毛巾，只是指尖偶尔触碰到源氏后背的皮肤，源氏咬住下唇，他感觉到自己藏匿在温泉水和浴巾之下沉甸甸的勃起，由于自己又一次毫无意义背乱伦理的想象。

他想要转回身，把半藏抵在那些早已温热的石头上，对半藏做那些在他想象中半藏对自己所做的事情，可是他没有勇气这样做，他需要与半藏关系中那层兄弟情来维持表面的一切，源氏苦恼的垂下头，向前挪动身体，躲开了半藏的擦拭与触碰。

“下雪了。”源氏伸出手，试图接住一片雪花，然而温泉的热度使得它还没能落进源氏的掌心中就已经化成水雾，和温泉蒸腾的热气交融在一起。

半藏不知源氏为何看起来没由来的失落，他低声应了一声，放下手中的毛巾，站起身，“别泡太久，当心昏了头。”迈出温泉，在走进房间之前，半藏又回头看了看自己沉浸在雪花里的弟弟，看起来就如同迷失了方向的小鸟，半藏禁不住皱起眉头，他不希望源氏看起来如此的不快乐，鸟笼与禁锢都不属于源氏这样的灵雀，自由才是他的归属。

半藏要成为那个为源氏打开鸟笼的人。他擦干身体，决定回绝掉长老会提出的让源氏成为家族政治联姻的人选的提议。

 

05

 

会场大厅布置的十分华丽，几盏巨大的水晶灯从天花板上垂钓下来，暖黄的灯光照得上面每一块人造水晶都折射着黄莹莹的光芒，铺着乳白色绸缎桌布的长桌上摆着精心装饰过的食物，各色的海鲜从成色和体型都可以看出属于上品，房间每一处都透露出这是一场造价昂贵的订婚宴。

源氏的视线穿过装扮华丽，脸上挂着假笑交谈着的人群，他看到的半藏，这场订婚宴的主角。半藏穿着量身定制的西装，将他那些训练有素的肌肉都隐藏在布料中，但仍旧可以从他举杯的动作中窥探到绷紧的衣料下结实的肌肉。他的身边站着他娇小美丽的未婚妻［①］，女孩微微仰着头站着，圆脸使得她看上去还有些稚气，骨子里却透着一股倔强的意味，她脸上带着非常皇家的微笑，脊背挺得笔直，身上穿着传统的和服，紫色的主色配上金黄丝线的绣纹能很好的衬托出她的气质，即使只是透过人群缝隙的观察，源氏也能看得出她和服的纹样是桔梗花［②］，那是她最喜欢的花。

源氏收回打量的视线，他从身边路过的侍者托盘中取了一杯香槟，闷头喝了一口，他知道半藏迟早有一天会成家，会有一位属于他的，乖巧听话的妻子，成为他治理帝国背后的支柱。但是源氏从没料到这位妻子，会是自己的高中同学，那个在校园里因为在皇室不受宠而总是被同学们欺负的公主，源氏与她的关系说不上亲近，但也算不上疏远，源氏大概算是她唯一可以称得上朋友的人。

每个人都会觉得半藏与咲子金童玉女无比般配，不论是从外貌身形，还是家室背景，一位是岛田帝国的统治者，一位是皇室血脉。即使是不受宠的皇室，在日本的地位依然比常人高贵。

源氏盯着半藏搭在咲子腰上的手，脑中突然蹦出一个念头——也许咲子在学校里与自己接触做朋友只是为了接近半藏。

不。不是这样的。源氏晃晃头，把这个念头甩出脑袋。自己是在学校里唯一一个对她善意的人，这才是真正的原因。

晃头的动作让源氏感到一阵头晕目眩，他感觉到有一束打量的目光穿过人群落在自己身上，他迷迷糊糊的抬起头搜寻，什么都没有发现，人们都还三五个围成小圈谈笑。

喝尽杯中的酒，热度上升到脸颊上，醉意昏昏沉沉的冲刷着源氏的意识，源氏依旧透过人群观察着半藏与咲子，他注意到两人完全没有任何视线的接触，没有那种相爱的人该有的充满爱意的注视，也没有那种喜欢时无法自控的在人群中寻找对方的视线。

也许他们没有一个人爱着对方。源氏嘟嘟囔囔，随手把空杯子丢在自己身旁的长桌上，杯子倒在铺着桌布的桌面上，里面残余的酒液随着倾倒的杯沿流出来，染湿了一小块桌布。源氏对此毫不在意，他伸手又拿起了桌上一杯盛满的酒。

源氏将所有注意力都放在了半藏和他未婚的妻子身上，完全没有注意迎面撞上自己的人，冲击力打翻了手中盛满酒的杯子，酒液全部倾洒在源氏的西装上，就连里面的白衬衫都没有幸免，全部被浸透。

“天呐，对不起对不起，我刚才没注意到你。”慌乱的女声拉回了源氏的注意力，他低头看着穿蓝色低胸露背礼服，挽着一丝不苟的宴会盘发的女生，她整个人都靠近源氏怀中，在感受到来自头顶的目光后才移开她柔软的身躯，抬起头露出无辜的表情。

源氏忍住翻白眼的欲望，在心中嘀咕着老套的搭讪方式。他又一次感受到了那穿过人群投射在自己身上的注视，他迅速抬起头寻找源头，他看到了半藏，他的手还搭在自己的未婚妻腰上，他注视着源氏这里引起的小小骚动，眼神里带着显而易见的温柔和压抑的痛苦。源氏一瞬间确信自己摄入了太多酒精，他完全不能相信半藏会露出这样的表情。

 

半藏从咲子身上收回手，他与源氏四目相对，沉默半晌，身边略微聒噪的女声渐渐褪去，他看着半藏，感觉世界上的其他一切声音都被按下了静音键，就像他第一次对半藏产生欲望时一样。

半藏拨开人群走到源氏面前，脸上还带着宠溺的笑意，这让源氏想起了很多年前，自己没有完成功课被父亲发现，接受禁闭惩罚时的事情，半藏偷偷帮补完了源氏没有完成的作业，并带他溜出禁闭室，翻过岛田城高高的围墙，到岛田城外长街拐角的拉面店吃拉面。半藏会用这样的表情看着源氏将一碗拉面吃的汤都不剩一滴。

“你怎么总是这么粗心，你忍者的警觉性呢？”半藏从西服内袋中拿出手绢，帮源氏擦拭胸口的酒渍，即使是责备的话也带着宠爱的意味。源氏仿佛能感觉到半藏手指的温度穿透衣料，沾染在自己胸口的皮肤上，他愣愣的注视着半藏的脸，想要确认这一切真实发生。

 

“源氏君？”面前半藏的面容随着女声的呼唤逐渐消散在空气中，真正的半藏依然站在几米之外，穿透人群能看见他手还搂着未婚妻的腰。他确实注视着源氏，然后又看了看在源氏胸口看似擦拭实则揩油的女性，皱起眉头，眼里明显透露着不赞同。

舌尖泛起苦涩的酸味，源氏试图将着种反应推卸到自己喝了太多酒上，他感到一阵反胃，他知道半藏从来不赞同自己与女孩们纠缠的做法，但他一点也不想接受半藏这种公开的审视。

伸手推开趴在自己身上的女生，力度显得粗鲁，源氏已经不想在意这些小事了。“没事，我去换套衣服就行。”冷冰冰的扔下这句话，一反往常对女士的温柔，源氏逃一般的离开了会场，忽略掉半藏一秒都未曾离开的注视。

 

PS:因为这个短篇故事摘自我最初构思的一个长篇故事，很多背景并不能在这个短篇故事里铺设，所以特别挑出来交代一下背景和设定。

①咲子是皇室不受宠的公主，和半藏的婚姻纯属政治联姻，她是源氏的高中同学，并且她真正喜欢的人源氏。

②桔梗的花语，永恒的爱，无悔，无望的爱。

这个故事我也没能从半藏的角度展示，但是他们确确实实是双箭头。下一章就是完结章，属于半藏和源氏的现实。

 

6.

 

源氏逃一般的离开会场，将那些奢华的宴会装饰，来自上流社会贵客们虚情假意的微笑，以及人们关于半藏与咲子绝配的称赞通通甩到脑后。胸前被酒液浸湿的衣服黏糊糊的贴在心口的皮肤上，源氏的情绪也黏糊糊的粘在一起，走廊里的灯光远比宴会厅的要昏暗不少，也许是为了衬托宴会的豪华故意为之，源氏垂下头，踩着自己的影子沿着铺陈着地毯的走廊一路前进。

源氏从幼时就觉得这栋作为岛田家另一居所的欧式别墅大的离谱，摆着欧洲风格的骑士装，墙上却又挂着菱川师宣的浮世绘作品，两相印照显得格格不入，既不是传统日式，也不是彻头彻尾的欧式装修。停下脚步，源氏不明白自己为什么要思考这些没什么意义的问题，也许等半藏结婚后自己搬来这边住能躲开一对恩爱夫妻。瞪着自己呈现在昏暗灯光下模糊的影子，眼眶干涩的发疼。

“我以为你是要回房间换件衣服。”半藏的声音从源氏身前传来，抬起头，半藏站在两步开外的距离看着他。

源氏困惑的眨了眨眼睛，似乎不太明白出现在这里的半藏是什么含义。

半藏向前迈出步伐，踩住了源氏模糊不清的影子。“你走错了方向，这么多年了还会在这里迷路？”他声音里隐含的笑意让源氏恍然觉得自己又一次沉浸在了自己的幻想之中。

张了张口，源氏本想问半藏，此时他应该在切订婚蛋糕，而不是出现在别墅其他区域的一条昏暗的走廊里。半藏突然敛去了展现在源氏面前真实的情绪，他皱起眉头，拽起源氏的胳膊，打开身旁的一间房门，将源氏塞进去，而自己也跟着挤进去，随后迅速的如同躲避敌人般灵敏的轻声关上房门。

杂物间的空间不大，不过三四平米，还堆满了扫帚和其他清洁杂物，半藏几乎是将源氏压在墙面上，而源氏还尚未回声，他困惑的出声，“兄……”字句还没来得及吐出就立刻被半藏整个手掌捂住了嘴。半藏另一只空出的手竖起一根手指放在自己的唇上，做出一个嘘声的动作。

门外传来一阵骚动细碎的脚步声，可以听出来人的焦急，还有轻微的仿佛怕人发现的对话声，“这层楼也没有，家主到底去哪里了！马上就要切蛋糕了！”尽管压低了音量怕有路过的客人听见对话，但对于修行忍术的半藏源氏两人来说，却能听的真真切切。

另一人立马接话，“去院子里找找。”

脚步声带着焦急一点点消失在走廊尽头后，半藏撤掉了捂在源氏嘴上的手掌。源氏挑了挑眉，调侃的开口，“看来有人是偷溜出来的。”

“你去太久，我猜你肯定是又迷路了。”半藏也不反驳，直截了当的接话。

“才没有！”源氏气恼的反驳，也许因为之前喝的香槟还在口腔里残留的余韵，唇舌间还甜腻的粘黏着，声音听起来模糊的又有点撒娇的意味。

半藏没再打算继续拆穿源氏从来没有一次在这栋房子里找对了路。而源氏突然意识到半藏还将自己压在墙上，尽管杂物间的东西堆的乱七八糟，也并不是完全没有落脚处，半藏靠的太近，近的源氏恍然间能听见半藏在胸腔里跳动的心脏。

他抬起一只手搭上半藏的肩膀，想要推开他，这样也能推开在腹腔搏动的欲念，源氏的脑中呈现出巨大的粗体字，这是你的兄长，你们是亲兄弟，你这个爱上自己哥哥的变态。垂下视线，看着半藏夹在暗蓝色领带上金色小鸟形状的领带夹，一阵恶心的酸苦味涌上喉咙，让源氏产生了呕吐的欲望。

半藏突然抓住了源氏搭在自己肩膀上的的手掌，力道大的让源氏几乎喊出疼痛的词语，“这不过是场政治联姻，岛田组需要荒川正一［①咲子的舅舅，内阁官员］的政治势力，而荒川正一也需要岛田组。”说话的吐息喷洒在源氏的额头上，烫的源氏向后缩了缩头，脑袋理所当然的磕在了坚硬的墙面上，疼的眼泪瞬间挤满了眼眶，“你没必要跟我解释这些，这跟我毫无关系。”源氏抬眼，对上半藏的视线，眼睛里的倔强和也许是因为疼痛才布满眼眶的泪水交融在一起。

“我想让你知道。”半藏再次开口，松开握痛源氏的手掌，伸到他的脑袋后，将源氏的后脑勺与墙面隔绝开。

“我对你怎么运作岛田组一点兴趣都没有！”源氏皱起眉头，怒火与积压许久的情绪几乎冲破眼眶的束缚流泻在脸颊上，他用最为坚定的语气再次重申自己与岛田组的家族事务毫无瓜葛。

“我只是想让你知道——”半藏放缓了语气，声音如同他安抚揉搓源氏后脑勺的手指一样轻柔。“我不在乎别人怎么样，他们如何说都与我无关，但我在乎你，源氏。”

半藏的手指穿过源氏的头发，指腹按压着源氏刚刚撞到的部位，因为半藏的这个动作，挤在源氏眼眶里的生理泪水无法控制的争先恐后的滑落，沿着源氏的脸颊一路滑下，汇集在少年还带着些许稚气的圆润的下巴上，摇摇欲坠，最终滴落在早已干涸的暗色酒渍上，在心口的位置印上一块更深的痕迹。

半藏停下了指尖安抚的动作，手掌托住源氏的脑袋，朝着自己的方向一推，交叠的嘴唇让还没回神的源氏整个人都僵住，半藏的舌头轻松的撬开源氏毫无防备的牙关，湿润柔软的舌头交缠在一起，源氏从半藏的舌尖上尝到了酒精的味道，眯起眼，制止那些还在源源不断流出的泪水。

狭窄的房间里空气的温度连同源氏下腹躁动不安的欲望一起逐渐上升，半藏的舌头完全没有停下侵略的步伐，他仔仔细细的舔过源氏的齿列，舌尖扫荡源氏口腔的每一处角落，连带上颚的每一丝纹路都不放过，仿佛恨不得将源氏拆分后一口一口吞入腹中。

源氏对于半藏的攻城略地毫无招架之力，狭小的空间将唇舌吮吸的水啧声放大，传进源氏的耳中，脸上无可抑制浮现出红色，眼泪的幕布褪去后能更加清楚的看见半藏的脸，哪怕是一直以来与兄长关系都算亲密，源氏也从未与半藏靠的这般近——除了那些存在于他想象中的画面。

难以吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角滑落，滴落在已经被酒液和泪水浸透的衬衫上。这件衣服算是彻底的报废了。源氏迷迷糊糊的想着。

半藏突然停下对源氏的掠夺，拉开一点距离，一只手扶住源氏的腰，防止他因为被吻的七荤八素而腿软到顺着墙滑下去。半藏放在源氏脑后的手回撤，绕到源氏的脸颊上，拇指指腹擦过源氏被吻的微微红肿的嘴唇，源氏此时睁大眼睛的表情让半藏想到了很多年前源氏在弓道室外偷窥被发现后，那一脸无辜的如同刚刚落在枝头不明所以的小麻雀。

“兄长？”源氏困惑的眨眨眼睛，看着半藏，仿佛并不知道接下来会如何。

热流涌向下身，半藏觉得此时身上剪裁合体的西装反而变得过于紧绷，燥热的空气让他几乎无法呼吸，他又退开一点距离，扯松了系的整齐的领带，想要获取些许新鲜空气。

房间内昏黄的灯光从头顶投射下来，半藏逆光的脸上的表情源氏突然看不清，他后退的动作让源氏心中一阵慌乱，一旦尝到了甜蜜的果实，就没有回头路可走，那是他肖想已久的擦着毒药的嘴唇，他无法放开手再退回到兄弟的位置上看着半藏在即将到来的婚姻中得到幸福。伸出双手狠狠地揪住半藏胸前的西装领子，完全不去想昂贵的布料可经不起这样的蹂躏。拽过半藏将自己的嘴唇再次压上去。

牙齿磕在一起，疼痛从牙龈一路传递到大脑神经，不知道谁咬破了舌尖，鲜血的铁锈味与口腔中残存的酒气交缠在一起。

半藏本只想退开一点给自己些许喘息的空间，他不想因为无法自控而对源氏做出更出格的事情，但是他早该料到源氏从不是等在原地的人。如同战斗的亲吻带着血液与撕咬完完全全激起了两人的欲望，胀痛的欲望被困在裤子的束缚中。

半藏将膝盖挤进源氏的双腿中，一只手推挤着源氏的肩膀将他压在墙面上，一只手解开西装外套的扣子。两人早已完全勃起的欲望挤压在一起，隔着精致的布料相互摩擦并不足以得到舒缓。

源氏的手掌压上半藏的性器，仿佛确认到了半藏与自己相同的心意，源氏没有停止亲吻的嘴唇边上扬出一个得意的弧度，背乱伦理又如何，大不了一同堕入地狱，哪怕是死都会甘之如饴。源氏知道，半藏也有相同的想法。解开半藏的腰带，手伸进裤子里，掌心的热度与性器滚烫的热度交融在一起。

半藏先结束的这个亲吻，在源氏还想再亲上去的时候制止了他，“我可不想你的嘴唇肿得太明显。”半藏的阴茎正在被源氏揉搓，喘息不稳的声音夹杂着情欲的沙哑，让源氏着迷，这将成为他一声都无法摆脱的毒药，美丽到致命。

“我会在其他地方补上的。”半藏说着，有条不紊的一颗一颗解开源氏衬衫的扣子，两人的西装外套此时早已被扔在了地板上，堆叠在一起，如同他们两现在的状态。

半藏解扣子的动作慢的磨人，源氏不知道他是故意的还是有意的，他感觉自己的所有理智都在烧灼，指尖若有若无的擦过皮肤，半藏的嘴唇贴上源氏的脖颈，他小心翼翼的轻吻，不在上面留下过于明晰的痕迹，随着亲吻的位置一路滑下，亲吻的力道也逐渐加重，当亲吻落在胸口的时候已经变成了啃咬，配合舌头的舔舐，在源氏的皮肤上留下一串水淋淋的痕迹。

源氏的左胸皮肤闻起来浸润透了之前被人全数倾倒的香槟酒的香气，半藏贪婪的用舌面舔过皮肤表面，舌苔上的味蕾饱尝了香槟酒，脑中仅存的理智同空气中发酵的酒气一起变得醉醺醺的。嘴唇含住因为暴露在冷空气中已经挺立的乳尖，用舌头翻来覆去的碾压吮吸，半藏故意发出清楚的啜吸声，好让源氏不仅从触觉上感受到自己，还从听觉上感受自己对他身体的喜爱。

“别这样，兄……兄长……”源氏因为这个行为羞红了脸，在心中庆幸着房间里如此昏暗的灯光，暖光的光幕如同源氏身上最后一块遮羞布，掩盖着他对自己兄长畸形的感情，和在兄长玩弄下越发高涨的欲望。

半藏从没想过自己会因为源氏每一次唤他的尊称而勃起的更大，他的阴茎在源氏手中搏动一下后，又涨大了些许，源氏回想着自己自慰时候的手法摆动手腕揉搓半藏的性器，半藏伸手握住源氏的手腕，声音低哑，“别急，我们还有很长时间。”

拿开源氏的手，蹲下身，细细碎碎的亲吻一路延伸到源氏的下腹，半藏的呼吸隔着布料喷洒在源氏鼓鼓囊囊的胯部，尽管光线昏暗，源氏也可以确信他看到半藏笑了，源氏熟悉的笑容——对自己想要的东西志在必得的笑容。

下腹一紧，源氏感觉自己差点就因为半藏对着自己阴茎打量的目光而射在裤子里。

半藏解开了源氏的裤子，连同内裤一起褪到源氏的脚踝，右腿的龙样文身呈现在半藏的视线内，盘踞在源氏整条腿上的龙纹样精美，每一笔都刻画的精细，如同半藏左臂上那条同样的龙型文身。龙尾盘绕在小腿上，一直延伸进此刻堆叠在源氏脚踝的裤子里，半藏知道最后一片尾羽会落在源氏精巧的如同鸟雀的脚踝处。

指腹抚摸着源氏大腿处的文身，沿着文身的图案摸进大腿内侧。源氏的阴茎此刻已经精神奕奕的挺立着，因为半藏的触摸，兴奋的吐出透明的前液，毫不掩饰的沿着柱体滑进茂盛的毛发中，将毛发染上一层水色，在灯光下泛出光泽。

半藏握住源氏的性器，开始撸动，喉咙间涌出的呻吟声源氏根本无力阻止，他急忙抬手将衬衫袖子咬住，抑制这羞耻的低喘。

半藏也并不阻止源氏的这个动作，他用嘴唇亲吻刚才自己手指所经过的文身，用湿漉漉的舔弄开辟一条道路，唾液立刻在皮肤上流下一条清晰的痕迹。

源氏让自己的背部紧紧的贴住墙面来支撑自己的身体，因为半藏的行为已经让他几乎腿软的站不住身体。半藏抬起源氏的腿，源氏配合的蹬掉自己的裤子，让他们同早已堆积在地面上的西装外套一起躺在地面上。

连带鞋子也一起蹬掉，半藏并不在意龙尾的纹样还藏在源氏白色的袜子里，抬起源氏盘踞着龙神的腿，放到自己肩膀上，这个角度足够半藏清楚的看到源氏还紧闭的后穴，源氏捂住脸，声音从衬衣布料后传递出来变得闷闷的，“别……别看了……”急急忙忙伸出另一只手去遮挡。

半藏握住源氏的手腕，牵引着移开他的手，嘴唇紧贴着他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤磨蹭，为了树立稳重的家主形象，半藏才刚刚开始蓄胡子，源氏曾经嘲笑说这些乱七八糟的胡子让半藏看起来老了十岁。而现在，他尝到了这些胡子带给他的甜蜜的痛苦。刺刺的刚刚冒出头的胡茬将腿内侧脆弱的皮肤磨蹭的一片泛红，又疼又痒，又带着让人难耐的细细碎碎的爽。

半藏的吻一路往上，探出的舌尖触碰到源氏紧闭的穴口，被半藏突如其来的动作惊吓的穴口的褶皱缩了缩，本来捂住脸的源氏突然揭下脸上的手，想要阻止半藏的动作，“别，别用嘴……”颤抖的尾音被半藏用舌头开拓开后穴的动作吞回了口中。

舌头一点点的将源氏舔开，湿润舌头在身体里翻搅让源氏产生一种被半藏舔出水的错觉，断断续续的呻吟从喉咙间满溢出来，从唇边流泻，逐渐充满了整个房间。

在后穴进进出出的舌头模仿着性交的节奏，配合着手上撸动抚慰的手，源氏很快就射在了半藏的手掌里，借由着手中浓稠的白浊和已经被唾液润湿的穴口，半藏的手指顺利的探进源氏的身体里。

源氏感受到半藏修长的手指在自己的身体里摸索，那带着常年握刀形成的茧，正摸索着自己凹凸不平的肠壁，翻搅的自己身体里最敏感的触点。

源氏感觉自己很快就会在半藏手指的进入下再次勃起，再次在他手中高潮。

这可太丢脸了，就跟青春期毛头小子一样快。源氏愤愤不平的想到，然而忽略掉自己和半藏比起来确实还是年轻的毛头小子。

半藏很快就进入了第二根手指，开成剪刀状的手指将源氏从内里打开，指尖擦过的前列腺如同开关按键，源氏的性器在半藏的抚弄下又有了抬头的趋势，颤颤巍巍的在房间已经灼热的空气里吐着透明的前液，多到汇聚在顶端，承受不住的直接滴落在地板上，形成一小滩水渍。

源氏的耳根都红透了，烫的他难受，偏头想要依靠冰凉的墙面降温，没有想到墙面早已经被体温染热。

半藏的第三根手指进入的时候源氏感觉自己已经承受不了兄长漫无止境的逗弄，有点懊恼的低头瞪了瞪半藏，“你就不能快点进来吗？”

然而源氏现在整个人的皮肤都泛着沉浸在情欲里的红色，配合着昏暗暖黄的灯光，毫无威慑力，反而更富有一种情色的味道。更别说他现在身上只剩下染着多种污渍的白衬衫和白袜子。

半藏感觉到自己的欲望已经勃发到疼痛，但他不愿伤害到源氏，他可以为此再多等待一会儿，他的小鸟可不会急着飞走逃离他。

放下源氏架在自己肩膀上的腿，站直身体，却没有抽出自己插在源氏身体里的手指，手指没有停歇的继续抽插着，很快增加到了三根，但是半藏看起来还是没有要真正进入源氏的架势。

源氏伸手握住半藏早已经硬挺了许久的阴茎，揉搓起来，靠近半藏耳边，用略带恳求的语气一边亲吻半藏的耳垂，一边开口道，“求你了，快操我吧，哥哥。”

半藏立刻停下了手上的动作，手指撤退的速度快到源氏来不及反应，就只感觉到身体一阵空虚，半藏抬起源氏的右腿让他勾住自己的腰，下身抵在源氏的穴口，源氏扶着半藏的阴茎，腰上配合的朝着半藏沉下身体，硕大的阴茎头部一点点顶开源氏的穴口，推平穴口颤颤巍巍的褶皱。

远比手指粗大的多的柱体还是让源氏感到了疼痛，倒吸一口气，而刚刚卡在吞入头部的位置，两人谁都不敢再动一步，半藏怕弄痛了源氏，而源氏因为初次的疼痛短暂的迟疑。

嘴唇贴上源氏的，带着安抚性的磨蹭亲吻，“你得放松点，源氏。”半藏沙哑低沉的声音如同催情剂一般，源氏皱进眉头，沉下身体，将半藏全部吃了进去，紧紧的，毫无缝隙的包裹住半藏的阴茎。

两人都不急着动，源氏咬了咬半藏的下唇，“兄长……”

半藏没有一刻怜惜的在源氏身体里抽插起来，每一下都朝着他之前开拓到前列腺的位置撞过去，囊袋拍打在源氏的臀肉上，源氏猜想自己的屁股肯定被这撞击打的一片红痕。

源氏的性器在半藏的这些动作之后又一次挺立起来，被夹在两人之间，随着半藏的动作上下颠簸，前液都蹭在了半藏还穿着的西装马甲上。

源氏都来不及得意自己涂在半藏身上的东西，就已经被半藏快节奏的抽插操弄的只能发出呻吟声，颠簸的节奏将本来就堪堪挂在源氏身上的白衬衫颠下了源氏的一边肩膀，露出圆润的肩头和源氏平日忍者训教锻炼出来的精壮的肌肉。半藏的节奏慢下来，逐渐变成每一次抽插都几乎完全退出源氏的身体，再重重的进入，俯下身靠过去在源氏的肩头落下一个亲吻，吮吸那块皮肤，留下一个清楚的痕迹。如同标记领地一般。

半藏两只手托住源氏的臀瓣，伴随着抽插的节奏揉捏臀肉，力道大的肯定会留下手掌的印记。稍稍使力，直接将源氏托离地面，本来正踮着唯一一只还在地面上的脚配合半藏的节奏，突然脱离地面，吓得源氏急忙伸手环住半藏的脖子来保持身体平衡。

腿上也紧紧的夹住了半藏的腰，现在两人的唯一的平衡点就是连接在一起的阴茎和后穴。半藏将源氏托高又放下，阴茎进入了  
源氏身体更深处，逼出源氏带着鼻音长长的呻吟声，尾音还带着令半藏忍不住想要更用力操弄他的颤抖。

门外突然传来交叠的脚步声，源氏与半藏都警觉的听到了越走越近的脚步声。源氏紧张的绷紧身体，他恐惧着现在这种状况被人发现，即使他可以不在乎他们兄弟的身份，半藏可以不在乎他们兄弟的身份，但是世俗不可以，岛田家族不可以也不会容忍这种背乱伦理的东西破坏了这场完美的政治联姻。

源氏紧绷起来的神经连带使得后穴紧紧的绞住了半藏的阴茎，紧得差点让半藏为此射了出来。

门外传来毫不压抑的交谈声，并不是那群在找寻半藏的岛田家族的人，而是两个出来透气的客人，他们讨论着走廊里的画作。脚步停留在了门口，他们正在争论墙面上挂着的菱川师宣的作品是否是真迹。两人似乎并不着急着离开，而是认真的研究讨论着画作的细节和浮世绘作品的发展。

源氏额头汇集的汗水沿着脸颊滑下，半藏与源氏都忍耐着，喘息交融在一起，将房间里的空气渲染的更加浓烈，酒精与精液的味道混杂在一起，充斥在源氏的鼻腔里，他担忧这种气味是否会穿透门板和墙面让外面两人注意到什么端倪，然后寻味而来，发现与岛田兄弟如同连体婴一样的交叠在一起，然而是交媾的交。

“你夹的太紧了，源氏。”半藏贴上源氏的耳廓，用嘴唇磨蹭着耳廓的软肉。

源氏难以抑制的低吟一声，又怕门外的人听见，急忙捂住了嘴。走廊上的人似乎终于对画作失去了兴趣，渐渐走远了，走廊又恢复了一片寂静。

半藏重新在源氏身体里冲撞起来，想要重新听见源氏断断续续带着半醉半醒意味的呻吟声。而源氏因为刚才经历的恐惧的洗礼，害怕被人发现的羞耻冲刷出他的一点点理智，他紧咬住下唇，似乎不准备再发出一点声音。

半藏不断进攻源氏的敏感点，终于在源氏马上射出来的时候让他松了口，伴随着凌乱的喘息的呻吟声，源氏射出来的精液喷洒在了半藏的西装马甲上，衬衫上也飞溅了少许。

半藏在源氏因为高潮而绞紧的后穴中加快的抽插的速度，他感觉到自己也即将来到临界点，“叫我的名字，源氏。叫我的名字！”

“半……半藏……啊——”源氏对上半藏的视线，在他的冲撞里拔高了声线。

半藏抽出阴茎，射在了源氏的小腹上。

性事过后的疲倦袭击了源氏，半藏将他放下地，但并没有急着松开手，源氏靠着墙，借住半藏的力量勉强站住身体，随后他发现，半藏除了西装马甲上沾着自己的精液，他看起来整齐的像马上可以参加一场会议，抹了发胶的头发在刚才那样的情事中也不过是有几缕头发垂到了额头上。再对比自己一塌糊涂浑身上下都是被半藏蹂躏过的样子，源氏不满的伸出手，揉乱了半藏的头发，又扯开了半藏的领带，让领口开的更大，衣服皱巴巴的，这样看起来才像一回事。

源氏对此很满意，半藏倒也不责怪，反而笑出声，声线里无法掩盖的宠爱。

源氏再次伸出手，手指穿过半藏短短的头发，将自己刚刚揉乱的头发，又一点点梳理回去。有时候源氏会想念半藏还未成为家主时候留的长发，但他也喜欢半藏现在的样子，他是岛田家的家主，是自己最爱的兄长，是自己的毒药，是自己心口里长出来畸形的名为爱的病症。融入血液的绝症已经无法救治，但源氏也不曾想过要将半藏一起拉进这个无法得到救赎的深渊，而半藏却拉住他的手，跟他一起跳了下去。

源氏又伸手将半藏的衬衣一点点用手掌抚平，他解开他的马甲要他脱下来，又忍着后穴的不适弯下腰捡起半藏的西装外套给他穿上。

半藏不阻止源氏的这些行为，只任由他去做。

源氏慢腾腾有些艰难的套上自己的衣服，看当然感觉到了半藏在自己穿衣服时候那些在自己皮肤上浏览审视的目光，以半藏的性格来说，源氏知道这位岛田家的帝王正在审查自己刚刚获得的全新的领地上属于他一个人的标记。源氏笑得像只偷腥成功的猫咪，他靠进站在一旁拿着那件沾满精液的马甲等待自己穿好衣服的半藏怀中。

“我困了，想睡觉。”他的声调轻快的一如往常跟半藏撒娇，“你知道我总是在这栋房子里迷路。”

“我会带你找到路。”半藏说。

 

END.


End file.
